Serpentes
by Ixhiya
Summary: TRAD – Draco Malfoy se cache dans un club avec des serpents volés et très peu de vêtements et c'est vraiment dommage parce que l'Auror Harry a une mission a à accomplir. HPDM !


**Résumé** : TRAD – Draco Malfoy se trouve dans un club avec des serpents volés et très peu de vêtements et c'est vraiment dommage parce que l'Auror Harry a une mission a à accomplir. HPDM !

**Commentaires de l'auteur **: Cette histoire a été écrite à l'occasion du Harry/Draco Pet Fair 2016. Un grand merci aux modos pour avoir organisé cet événement, à themightyflynn pour un sujet aussi parfait – quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était fait pour moi – et enfin à M pour son merveilleux travail de bêta. L'histoire a été écrite pour le Prompt #129.

Hello à tous ! Enfin une nouvelle traduction, oui oui oui ! Cette fois, il s'agit de la traduction de Serpentes, d'xErised. L'histoire originale est disponible sur le profil de l'auteur sur Archive of Our Own (AO3), où vous pourrez également retrouver ses dernières fictions et un profil bien à jour. Une version plus light de cette fic est également présente ici, sur FFnet (et dispo dans mes favoris si vous la cherchez), mais notez bien que cette trad est basée sur la version AO3 (la pas light, donc) (ça va, hein)

La fic originale est terminée et possède 3 chapitres. Voici donc le premier et le 2e est déjà en cours de traduction !

J'avais envie de changement après les dernières trads. L'histoire et le style sont donc assez différents des dernières fics que vous avez pu lire sur mon profil, mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire Serpentes que j'ai eu à la traduire ! Au vu du style radicalement différent du mien et du fait que je n'ai pas de bêta, un million de plates excuses s'il reste des coquilles ou des tournures maladroites !

Un gigantesque merci à xErised pour sa confiance et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un mauvais café, Kingsley Shacklebolt et son sourire narquois et maintenant… _Malfoy_. Y avait-il un pire moyen de commencer la semaine ?

Harry descendit son café tiède d'une traite et déglutit laborieusement. L'arrière-goût amer lui tira une grimace. Son regard était fixé sur la photo de Draco Malfoy qui dépassait du dossier du Ministère, une photo d'identité judiciaire prise au cours de son séjour à Azkaban après la Guerre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ses yeux gris abattus, il avait des cicatrices apparentes sur la poitrine et le matricule d'Azkaban tatoué en pattes de mouche dans le creux droit de son cou. Harry avait témoigné pour Narcissa et Draco Malfoy pendant leur procès deux ans auparavant, réduisant la peine de Malfoy à un mois seulement et obtenant la sortie de Narcissa. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de la famille Malfoy depuis.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, lança Kingsley.

Harry releva les yeux du dossier et salua Kingsley d'un signe de tête. A coté de Harry, Parvati Patil tendit le cou derrière son partenaire et lança un regard nerveux à la vipère du Gabon installée de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- _On dirait que mon allure élégante met toujours ton amie mal à l'aise_, siffla le serpent quand il croisa son regard. _Peut-être trouvera-t-elle mon autre profil plus à son goût ?_

Sur ces mots, il glissa en cercle sur la table, se redressa complètement et pris la pose en lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Parvati.

\- _Arrête ça, tu sais qu'elle a peur des serpents_, répliqua Harry._ Sois gentil, tu veux ?_

Il se souvenait encore de l'Epouvantard qui s'était changé en cobra face à Parvati lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Elle avait le regard droit, fixement dirigé vers Kingsley, mais elle serrait sa plume si fort dans sa main que ses articulations étaient presque blanches.

Le serpent se courba et soupira tragiquement – « _Ah, malheur. Personne ne nous comprend vraiment, nous autres serpents... » – _avant que Harry ne le fasse taire.

\- Draco Malfoy, annonça Kingsley en désignant les dossiers disposés face aux deux Aurors. Il possède Serpentes, un club de Londres exclusivement gay qui dissimule également le siège du trafic de serpents sur lequel nous enquêtons depuis des mois. Pas de surprises là-dessus, c'est grâce à votre travail que nous avons pu trouver cet endroit – vos recherches, Parvati, couplées aux interrogatoires de Harry avec Bacon.

Le serpent Bacon releva la tête quand tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Plusieurs espèces de serpents, rares, extrêmement dangereux et d'une valeur inestimable, de sang pur ou issus de croisements, avaient été ciblées par les membres d'un réseau international de trafic de reptiles. Outre les serpents eux-mêmes, du venin, des crocs et même des œufs de serpents avaient été vendus illégalement, le plus souvent à des trafiquants de potions. Pour résoudre cette affaire, le bureau des Aurors avait décidé de collaborer avec le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Parvati et Harry avaient perdu la piste des voleurs au cours de leur dernière descente, mais ils avaient réussi à récupérer un des serpents sang-mêlé. Bacon ne savait ni lire ni comprendre l'anglais, mais il avait accepté de dire à Harry tout ce qu'il savait – contre un certain prix, évidemment.

_"Ton nom, ainsi que celui du Seigneur des Serpents, descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard, est célèbre parmi les miens. Quel heureux hasard que tu m'aies sauvé, toi, grand vainqueur du maître de Nagini, dont le nom est aussi passé dans nos légendes ! Ce sera un honneur de me battre à tes côtés !"_

_"Je... J'ai juste besoin d'information..."_

_"Hmm... Si tel est le cas, je devrais pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires si tu me promets de m'emmener avec toi. Je n'ai nulle part où aller maintenant, je suis loin, très loin de chez moi. N'aies pas l'air si accablé, veux-tu, je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de mes compétences. »_

Bacon avait tenu parole. Issu d'un croisement entre un Runespoor et une vipère du Gabon (le sang Moldu avait supprimé les trois têtes et la couleur criarde des Runespoor), son sang mêlé lui permettait de se fondre dans l'obscurité, faisant du serpent gris un partenaire précieux pour les missions d'infiltration et de pistage. Naturellement prédisposé pour chasser à l'affût, Bacon avait plus d'une fois monté la garde sur le tableau de bord d'une voiture, caché, immobile, alerte, pendant que Harry faisait la sieste à l'arrière.

_"Et je produis beaucoup plus de venin que tous les autres serpents"_, s'était-il vanté à Harry en faisant briller ses longs crocs d'un sourire espiègle. _"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te mordrais pas. C'est promis."_

Finalement, Harry s'était rapidement habitué à vivre avec un serpent venimeux, désobligeant et sarcastique de 130 centimètres. Bacon était amusant, et d'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait quelqu'un… de l'époque de Poudlard.

Harry secoua la tête et se força à se reconcentrer, ses yeux survolant la photo de Malfoy tandis qu'il étudiait la page consacrée à l'activité de Serpentes. Il avait du mal à croire que des stripteaseurs puissent danser avec des serpents volés, au vu du potentiel _dangereux_ de ces derniers. Au cours des interrogatoires, Bacon avait même mentionné l'existence de Serpencendres capables de cracher du feu et d'une femelle serpent croisée Basilic susceptible de paralyser les gens pendant une courte période de temps...

_"C'était un sacré canon. Agressive, évidemment, mais tellement chaude..."_

Harry avait prudemment décidé de ne pas traduire la réponse du serpent à Parvati.

\- A vrai dire, l'utilisation de serpents dans le cadre d'un spectacle est parfaitement autorisée. C'est plutôt du côté des permis du club que les choses commencent à se corser…

La voix de Parvati diminua tandis qu'elle se tournait vers un classeur rempli de documents.

\- Au vu de leurs papiers, rien ne les empêche d'avoir des serpents Moldus mais à en croire Bacon, ils utiliseraient également des races de serpents magiques. Et apparemment, personne aux Créatures Magiques n'a fait de suivi là-dessus, ajouta Parvati en fonçant les sourcils.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Serpentes ?

Harry secoua la tête. Son homosexualité n'était pas un secret pour son équipe. Il n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits, mais Kingsley, Parvati et ses amis proches étaient au courant et l'acceptaient parfaitement.

\- Il va falloir manœuvrer prudemment si on veut s'attaquer à leur siège, conclut Kingsley. Tu vas devoir travailler sous couverture pour cette fois.

Et de nouveau, Harry vit un éclair railleur passer dans son regard. Il hocha la tête.

\- J'irais faire le tour des bars ce soir. Je peux sûrement obtenir une invitation.

\- Pas besoin de ça.

Kingsley lui lança un sac. Harry en sortit un portrait en pied d'un jeune homme assez grand et _particulièrement _séduisant aux cheveux noirs savamment ébouriffés et aux superbes yeux bleus pétillants. Il était plutôt musclé, les épaules larges et les biceps saillants. Quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, jugea Harry en lançant un coup d'œil appréciateur vers le bas de son corps.

Il reposa la photo et sortit une boîte de pilules de Polynectar du sac. Contrairement à la potion que Harry avait pu expérimenter pendant son adolescence, le Ministère avait développé une forme plus sophistiquée à destination des Aurors uniquement. Ces pilules avaient une durée plus ou moins limitée en fonction des besoins, les plus puissantes pouvant offrir une apparence pendant près de douze heures.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Serpentes organise des auditions pour recruter de nouveaux stripteaseurs vendredi soir.

Harry regarda la photo, puis les pilules de Polynectar, puis de nouveau la photo.

Avant de se figer brusquement.

\- Kingsley, non.

\- Kingsley, _oui_, rectifia Kingsley en souriant tandis que Parvati retenait son rire à grande peine.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser ! protesta Harry.

C'était parfaitement vrai. Il avait beau fréquenter les bars et les boîtes de nuit, il n'avait jamais essayé de danser et il ne ressentait aucune envie de s'agiter frénétiquement comme un poisson échoué sur le rivage.

\- Trouvez-moi autre chose à faire ! Pourquoi pas... Comptable ?

\- Harry, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que doit faire un comptable.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il doit... compter... des choses. Je ne sais pas, je pourrais faire le ménage ?

La voix de Harry était devenue suppliante.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'équipe de nettoyage puisse accéder aux serpents, et ce sera bien plus facile d'infiltrer le club pour obtenir des informations si tu y travailles comme stripteaseur, expliqua Parvati en se mordant la lèvre. On aurait voulu t'en parler plus tôt mais tu étais en vacances avec Ron et Hermione la semaine dernière. Et tu sais comment je suis quand on est sur le point de résoudre une enquête. J'ai traîné du côté du club jeudi dernier et je les ai entendu parler des auditions. Il fallait s'inscrire avant samedi. J'en ai parlé avec Kingsley, c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé.

Avec un air désolé, Parvati désigna la photo.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à l'aéroport Moldu, il montait dans un avion en partance pour l'Asie du Sud-est. Je lui ai demandé de prendre la pose, j'ai récupéré quelques cheveux au passage et il est parti.

\- Nous ignorons si une telle opportunité se représentera, ajouta Kingsley.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il savait que c'était vrai. Une nouvelle fois, son regard dériva jusqu'à la photo de Malfoy.

Sa… mission consisterait donc à se déshabiller dans un club appartenant à Malfoy.

_Ça pouvait être intéressant. _

\- Très bien, acquiesça Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré – et rien ne pouvait être plus faux.

\- Termine la paperasse de tes affaires en cours, je refuse de te voir au bureau pendant toute la durée de ta couverture. D'ici quelques jours, tu seras Dan Felton – Kingsley pointa la photo du menton (et Harry fut ravi de constater que son nom allait sonner aussi faux que ses prétendues compétences de danseur) – et tu seras trop occupé à lever le voile sur cette affaire... et sur autre chose aussi, si j'ai bien compris.

Parvati et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel devant son jeu de mot et entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires avant de sortir du bureau. Bacon glissa sur le sol et suivit Harry.

\- Oh, et Harry ?

Harry se retourna vers Kingsley qui lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

\- N'oublie pas de t'entraîner. Qui sait, peut-être que tu seras assez bon pour participer à la démonstration de talents du département à Noël ?

* * *

Étonnamment, Serpentes n'était pas situé dans le Londres sorcier mais discrètement coincé entre une pharmacie Boots et un Starbucks dans une rue plutôt tranquille, près de Vauxhall. Les Moldus qui passaient ne le voyaient même pas.

Harry sentit le corps tortueux de Bacon se contracter brièvement autour de son bras, de son épaule et du haut de son dos tandis que le serpent glissait le long de son corps avant de presque s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- _Je_ _ne me fais pas à ce... Transplanage. Même la cheminée n'est pas aussi désagréable_, haleta Bacon.

Il glissa sur le mur où il s'allongea dans l'ombre d'une benne à ordures. En plissant les yeux, Harry pouvait presque distinguer l'endroit où la tête triangulaire du serpent s'amincissait en un cou fin. Le corps entier de Bacon était élancé, d'un gris métallique, à l'exception d'une pièce triangulaire bleu sombre sous chaque œil. Deux petites cornes bien distinctes pointaient de chaque côté de ses narines, et même s'il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, c'était la partie de son corps que Harry préférait.

\- _Je te retrouve ici dans une heure_, répondit Harry.

Le serpent se contenta de claquer sa langue hors de sa gueule pour sentir l'air autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient cachés dans la ruelle voisine de Serpentes. Harry jeta sa Cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le club. Il entraperçut le scintillement des écailles de Bacon alors que le serpent se déplaçait en même temps que lui, disparaissant un instant sous une voiture avant de réapparaître non loin de lui. Le serpent tourna ensuite pour rejoindre l'arrière du club tandis que Harry s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

Toute la devanture extérieure du club était noire à l'exception du nom du bar, _Serpentes_, peint en violet royal avec un _S_ ressemblant étrangement à celui de la maison Serpentard. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre par laquelle Harry aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil ou tendre l'oreille. Il prit la décision d'attendre du côté de la porte et peu de temps après, un homme bien habillé s'approcha de l'entrée du club. Harry se colla presque à son dos, se faufila derrière lui...

...et se recula de justesse lorsque deux videurs entourèrent immédiatement le client en demandant à voir ses papiers.

\- On pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous finissiez par me reconnaître tout de même, je viens ici presque tous les soirs ! s'offusqua l'homme en brandissant une épaisse carte noire avec un S violet imprimé en relief dessus.

\- 'Sont les ordres, grogna un des videurs en tapotant la carte de sa baguette.

Le deuxième videur regarda la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Il avança en direction de Harry, qui essaya de se décaler sur le côté et finit par se cogner contre le client.

\- Je vous en prie, pas besoin de me pousser, siffla ce dernier.

\- Désolé. Je pensais que la porte...

La voix du videur s'éteignit, confuse. Harry se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au vestiaire vide où il rangea la Cape dans sa poche. Il toisa son reflet Glamourisé dans le miroir. Des cheveux gris souris bien coiffés, des yeux d'un marron ternes, des lèvres fines, des vêtements Moldus sans intérêt : il avait l'air aussi quelconque et peu mémorable que l'extérieur du club. Satisfait de son apparence, Harry commença sa mission de reconnaissance.

Serpentes ne ressemblait à aucun des autres clubs gay qu'il connaissait. Il s'était habitué aux lumières stroboscopiques vertigineuses, brillant sur les corps à demi-nus qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, aux paillettes qui tombaient du ciel dans une salle pleine à craquer de gens qui virevoltaient sur les sols en lino, tachés, collants et poisseux à cause de l'alcool renversé. Mais ici... L'endroit était cossu. Et Harry n'aurait pas dû être si étonné, c'était le club de _Malfoy_, après tout.

Le sol s'enfonçait sous ses chaussures tandis que Harry approchait de la scène sur un épais tapis crème. Des lampes rouges circulaires voletaient au-dessus de la scène, éclairant d'une lumière flatteuse les trois stripteaseurs. Il s'enfonça dans un des sièges en cuir noir, retourna le menu sans conviction et le replaça sur la table. Sous le bruit sourd de la musique – la seule chose que Serpentes partageait avec les autres clubs – Harry pouvait sentir une sorte… _d'anticipation_ vibrer dans l'air, comme si le public attendait désespérément quelque chose.

D'un œil distrait, Harry regarda quel type de personnes fréquentaient Serpentes. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il reconnut certains clients – une poignée d'hommes politiques _mariés_, des joueurs de Quidditch qu'il avait toujours cru fermement hétéros et des hommes d'affaires que Harry connaissait uniquement de vue. Du côté de la scène, Harry vit des serpents s'enrouler autour des danseurs et plissa les yeux. Les trois serpents correspondaient aux descriptions de Bacon et aux rapports des Aurors suite aux précédents raids.

Quand les stripteaseurs eurent fini de danser, Harry se leva et se fraya un chemin pour les suivre. Il avança de quelques pas dans le couloir étroit avant d'aviser les deux videurs dissimulés dans un coin. La Cape d'Invisibilité pressée contre sa cuisse, il était sur le point de l'enfiler quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher. Il fit volte-face et détala vers la salle principale. Un nouveau groupe de danseurs sortit dans le couloir, encadré par les videurs qui s'installèrent à l'endroit précis où Harry se tenait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. De l'autre côté, Harry vit un autre groupe de danseurs et de videurs traverser le couloir voisin.

Apparemment, ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité.

Tout en prenant soin de se noyer dans la foule, Harry explora le reste du club : les toilettes, une zone plus calme où les clients pouvaient commander des verres et discuter, et une petite salle privée avec une scène dont l'accès était interdit pour le moment. Il fit un nouveau tour du club en essayant de lever discrètement d'éventuels sortilèges de dissimulation avant d'admettre, exaspéré, qu'il tournait en rond. Comparé aux autres clubs, la zone publique de Serpentes était bien plus petite.

Il ne lui restait plus que le bar – et Dieu du ciel, même le barman était à se damner. Non loin, quelqu'un l'appela justement par son nom et commanda un verre. Sans se cacher, Harry coula un regard lascif vers _Jacob_, le barman aux cheveux blond sable et à moitié nu, tout occupé à garnir une concoction pétillante et mousseuse vert citron de cerises vrillées d'écailles d'or. Jacob agita le poignet d'un mouvement habile vers son client et le verre se mit doucement à léviter et flotta…

…en direction de Draco Malfoy, qui attrapa le verre, hocha la tête vers Jacob et se retourna vers un autre homme.

Et d'un coup, aussi simplement que ça, Harry sentit un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions, tous liés à Malfoy, l'envahir. Comme s'il venait de rembobiner son esprit. Il revoyait le visage pâle et fermé de Malfoy durant son procès, ses cris dans les oreilles de Harry tandis que le Feudeymon leur léchait les talons, les propres mains de Harry couvertes du sang de Malfoy, qui ruisselait et se mêlait à l'eau sur le sol des toilettes…

Et bien plus encore.

Harry baissa le regard. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit vu en train de dévisager Malfoy. Il attrapa une serviette dans une petite corbeille et frotta une tache sur la table en essayant de se reconcentrer. Le procès avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant, et il n'était là ce soir, sous _couverture_, que parce que son travail l'exigeait. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

\- Je m'occupe de ça, lança Jacob en tendant le bras pour essuyer le comptoir en acajou avant de sourire à Harry. Hé, mais vous êtes nouveau ici ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Un Ogden, merci, sourit Harry.

Jacob retourna s'affairer devant sa réserve d'alcool et Harry reporta son attention vers Malfoy. A en juger par sa façon de mordiller sa phalange tout en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait absorbé dans une conversation sérieuse avec son interlocuteur. Il portait une chemise au col bleu nuit dont les manches avaient été relevées sur ses avant-bras, révélant sa Marque des Ténèbres aux yeux de tous. Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds de sa nuque et Harry put apercevoir le matricule d'Azkaban tatoué sur sa peau pâle. Finalement, il tendit la main vers son cocktail, enroulant ses longs doigts autour du pied de son verre. L'espace d'un instant, Malfoy garda la cerise contre ses lèvres avant de finalement l'aspirer dans sa bouche, sous le regard de Harry.

Harry qui se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la gorge de Malfoy.

\- Hé non, Draco ne danse pas ce soir, si vous vous posiez la question.

Comme un électrochoc, la voix de Jacob sortit brusquement Harry de ses pensées – qui décida immédiatement qu'il ne venait _pas_ d'avoir des pensées hautement inappropriées sur _Malfoy_, entre tous.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à le regarder comme ça.

Jacob poussa le verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu vers Harry et lui lança un clin d'œil en refusant les Gallions que Harry lui présentait.

\- Le premier verre est offert par la maison !

Harry avala une gorgée de Whiskey Pur-Feu.

\- Ce… Draco… C'est un danseur plutôt populaire ici ? demanda nonchalamment Harry.

Le prénom de Malfoy résonnait curieusement, presque _dangereusement_ dans sa bouche. Sans parler de la surprise d'apprendre que Malfoy était stripteaseur alors qu'il dirigeait cet endroit.

\- Et comment, l'un des meilleurs de la boîte. Un des meilleurs dans le métier, même ! répondit Jacob.

Et Harry remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir mis sur sa route un barman aussi séduisant que bavard.

\- Pourquoi ne danse-t-il pas ce soir, alors ?

\- Il ne travaille pas cette semaine, un truc de famille je crois, mais il est venu faire un saut il y a deux jours, expliqua Jacob en posant son coude sur le bar, son corps incliné en direction de Malfoy. Il peut sembler irritable et virulent quand on ne le connaît pas, mais c'est un bon patron. Mais ne le faites pas boire, c'est un épouvantable buveur ! rit Jacob en secouant la tête, une affection sincère dans la voix.

Ils regardèrent les danseurs pendant un moment.

\- Vous voyez, ils n'ont pas la même chose que Draco. C'est une forte tête, les gens tueraient pour le voir danser.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est simple. Quand il danse, vous ne pouvez pas louper sa Marque des Ténèbres ou son matricule d'Azkaban. Il sait comment les utiliser, c'est comme ça qu'il se distingue des autres danseurs. Il a fait des erreurs dans le passé mais pour sûr, il a chèrement payé sa dette.

Jacob se tut un instant.

\- Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça ? Revenez donc le voir, ce sera mieux ! Sa première danse de la semaine, ce sera vendredi soir, juste après les auditions.

_Les auditions._

Harry prit une très longue gorgée de Whiskey Pur-Feu.

\- Les… auditions ? demanda Harry, réunissant tout son courage.

\- Les auditions pour choisir les prochains stripteaseurs ! Ca va être une belle soirée, sourit Jacob avant de baisser le ton. Entre vous et moi, l'un d'eux vaut sacrément le détour. Il est grand, avec de beaux cheveux noirs en bataille, de superbes yeux bleus et un corps… Je pourrais lécher de la glace sur ses abdos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Impossible de me souvenir de son nom, mais c'était quelque chose de court, une ou deux syllabes, pas plus. On a tous hâte de le voir.

\- _Tous_ ? croassa Harry.

Et tout son courage s'évanouit brusquement quand il comprit que Jacob était en train de parler de _lui_, ou tout du moins de lui sous l'apparence de Dan.

\- Evidemment, il va danser devant tout le monde ! s'exclama Jacob, l'air surpris. Il sera jugé par Draco et Matt, continua-t-il avec un geste vers l'homme roux qui parlait à Malfoy. Nous sommes vraiment impatients de voir cet homme mystérieux en action, vous savez. S'il est aussi bon qu'il est beau, alors…

Jacob s'éventa théâtralement et lança un sourire en coin à Harry, qui se transforma soudainement en une mine soucieuse.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Non ! Il faut juste que... j'y aille. Il se fait tard.

Harry avala d'une traite son verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu.

Jacob regarda sa montre.

\- Il n'est que onze heures ! Vous devriez rester jusqu'à minuit. Le club n'est vraiment pas le même après minuit, pour sûr.

\- Non, vraiment, je dois…

Harry s'éloigna brusquement du comptoir et sentit son tabouret tomber au sol. Il se redressa, pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il se sentait mal. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de boire de l'alcool presque à jeun, ou parce que dans moins de quatre jours, il était supposé monter sur _cette_ estrade avec ces lumières, et ces serpents, et tous ces _gens_ qui le regarderaient se _déshabiller,_ pendant que Draco _putain de_ Malfoy évaluerait son absence de talent pour la danse, afin qu'il puisse _travailler_ dans un club de striptease, _putain_ de Merlin ?

Rien de tout cela ne figurait dans son contrat d'Auror.

\- Revenez vite, alors. Hé, comment vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez, déjà ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit, lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'éloigna du bar en trébuchant et se rua hors du club. L'air frais et le silence de la nuit lui firent du bien, et après une profonde inspiration, il retourna retrouver Bacon dans la ruelle.

\- _Tout s'est bien passé ?_ demanda immédiatement Bacon.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour chasser les réminiscences de la soirée, laissant le serpent grimper sur lui avant de les faire Transplaner chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, Harry laissa descendre Bacon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau et le vider dans la foulée. Il sentait déjà mieux. Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre où Bacon s'était installé sur son bureau, enroulé autour d'une liasse de parchemin. Harry s'assit, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à dessiner une carte de l'intérieur du club. Quand il eut fini, il l'expliqua à Bacon qui la compléta avec ses propres connaissances du lieu.

\- _Beaucoup de zones du club sont gardées et protégées, mais ces deux pièces sont différentes_, souligna Bacon.

Harry rajouta deux points d'interrogation sur la carte.

\- _J'ai passé du temps à chercher des tuyaux ou une fenêtre pour entrer, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. A l'exception de la porte principale, tous les passages potentiels ont été scellés_, continua Bacon avant de darder sa queue vers une des deux salles. _Les serpents sont ici. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr que cette information te soit vraiment utile, même si tu peux leur parler. Quand ils ne sont pas sur scène, on les garde là, drogués et endormis la plupart du temps._

\- _Et si tu venais avec moi, sous couverture ?_

Bacon secoua sa grande tête triangulaire.

\- _Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être l'un d'entre eux. Tu m'as sauvé avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me marquer avec un numéro_ – et l'espace d'une seconde, une autre série de chiffres tatoués sur une peau pâle s'imposa dans l'esprit de Harry – _alors ils sauront que je ne suis pas arrivé par le circuit habituel. Même si je les laissais m'attraper, ils pourraient m'envoyer dans un autre endroit._

Bacon désigna la seconde pièce d'une chiquenaude de la langue.

\- _Mais on peut travailler là-dessus. Une fois que tu auras été engagé comme danseur, tu auras accès aux coulisses du club. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'utile là-bas. _

\- _Alors on en revient à ça, hein ?_ répondit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Il verrouilla la carte et attrapa le sac de pilules de Polynectar. A côté de lui, Bacon semblait tellement excité qu'il s'était mis à sautiller sur lui-même. Harry se déshabilla rapidement et, une fois en sous-vêtements, attrapa une pilule de 30 minutes et l'avala, reprenant une gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer. Le changement ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

\- _Alors ?_ demanda Harry.

Il enleva ses lunettes et écarta ses bras en direction du serpent. Bacon avait arrêté de gigoter et ouvrit largement la gueule devant l'apparence de Harry. Il se rua vers le miroir. Quand il croisa son propre reflet, sa bouche se décrocha presque autant.

\- _Je crois que tu es… comme vous dites, les bipèdes… plutôt charmant_, déclara Bacon en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- _Je ne suis pas seulement charmant, je suis carrément_ _bandant_, murmura Harry avec incrédulité.

Il tournait lentement sur lui-même, les yeux rivés sur le miroir. Harry passa une main curieuse dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Dan Felton. Ils ressemblaient un peu aux siens, mais la ressemblance entre les deux hommes s'arrêtait là. Dan était grand, peut-être 1,90 m, avec des yeux bleu pervenche. Harry tenta un sourire, faisant apparaître des dents droites et blanches derrière des lèvres pleines et rosées et de petites rides de sourire aux coins des yeux. Harry se frotta le visage de ses grandes mains et nota que son nez était également plus long.

\- _Est-ce que ça n'améliorerait pas drastiquement ta vie amoureuse si tu gardais ta forme sous Polynectar pour… toujours ?_ demanda délicatement Bacon.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Harry reporta son attention à son nouveau corps et fit courir ses mains de son cou jusqu'à ses larges épaules, ses biceps – il serra les poings et sentit ses muscles tressauter sous son toucher – et ses abdominaux. Ses doigts effleurèrent la lignée de poils noirs qui couraient sous son vêtement et il s'arrêta, le visage soudainement rouge. Apparemment, Dan rougissait très facilement. Harry tira sur l'élastique de son short et le lâcha immédiatement, plus rouge encore. Il était plus gros, _bien_ plus gros.

\- _Quand tu auras fini de t'admirer, on pourra peut-être continuer ?_ suggéra Bacon en déroulant sa queue et en déposant l'iPod de Harry dans sa main. _Tu es superbe, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, mais n'oublie pas que tu vas devoir danser !_

Après quelques coups secs sur l'iPod, et avoir constaté que même l'appareil avait l'air plus petit entre ses nouvelles mains, une musique techno envahit la pièce. Bacon avait déjà commencé à dodeliner de la tête en rythme avec la musique, le corps agité par les vibrations qui s'échappaient des enceintes. Harry essaya de suivre son rythme, balançant les mains et les jambes, avec la sensation désagréable d'être comme un Eruptif dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il allait lui falloir plus de temps que prévu pour s'habituer à ce corps.

Le refrain n'avait pas encore commencé que Bacon arrêta la musique.

\- _Allez, saute sur moi. Il faut que je m'entraîne avec un serpent_, grommela Harry en lui tendant son bras.

Bacon eut l'air horrifié.

\- _Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'es même pas capable de danser sans serpent !_

Avisant l'expression outrée sur le visage de Harry, Bacon se rapprocha immédiatement de lui et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- _Harry, je sais que tu es censé danser mais on dirait que tu es en train de faire un malaise. C'est tout à fait normal, bien sûr, étant donné que vous autres humains êtes parfaitement incapables de marcher autrement que d'un pas lourd, avec une posture de merde, des pieds patauds et aucune grâce – absolument aucune._

Bacon plissa le museau de dégoût et se redressa jusqu'à atteindre sa taille maximale.

\- _Mon aide est sans conteste ce dont tu as le plus besoin en ce moment. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais…,_ il s'interrompit une seconde pour rejeter la tête sur le côté de façon théâtrale, _ton professeur de danse._

Harry renifla.

\- _Bacon, tu n'as même pas de jambes. _

\- _Simple détail technique ! N'oublie pas que je sais exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Puisque tu devras danser avec un serpent, qui de mieux placé qu'un serpent pour te servir de coach ? Je danserais avec toi dès que tu te seras amélioré_, conclut-il avec un hochement de tête prometteur.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, brièvement confus de ne pas sentir ses lunettes sous ses doigts.

Bacon ondula jusqu'à l'iPod et attendit, rayonnant. Harry aurait parié l'intégralité de son coffre à Gringotts qu'il aurait tapé dans ses mains s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

\- _Prêt ?_

* * *

L'attente, c'était toujours le pire. Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi anxieux que depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand il attendait son tour pour affronter son dragon. Et comme sa fameuse chance ne le lâchait jamais, il allait encore devoir passer en dernier.

Avec une appréhension croissante, Harry avait observé les sept autres candidats sortir un à un du vestiaire. Tous débordaient d'une confiance qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il avait compris dès l'inscription que ses concurrents étaient bien plus expérimentés que lui, alors qu'il se heurtait à un léger, minuscule obstacle…

\- Des lettres de recommandation ? De vos anciens clubs ?

\- Je… Heu… Je les ai laissées chez une amie, et elle est en vacances…

\- Il va falloir trouver un moyen de les ramener. Pas de lettre, pas d'audition.

Draco Malfoy était alors intervenu, pianotant des ongles contre le verre de sa fameuse boisson verte, les lèvres légèrement rougies par la cerise de son cocktail et un sourcil dressé tandis qu'il balayait Harry du regard.

\- Pas de lettres, hein ?… Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le mettre dehors maintenant. _Beaucoup_ de gens seraient déçus de ne pas le voir ce soir, et ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires. Laissez-le entrer. Voyons si sa performance est aussi engageante que son physique, avait ordonné Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Et Harry s'était retrouvé à faire les cent pas dans le vestiaire, essayant tant bien que mal de se détendre.

Un homme muni d'un porte-bloc passa soudainement sa tête dans la pièce.

\- Dan Felton ? La musique s'arrêtera dans une minute. Monte les escaliers derrière la scène et on te donnera le signal. On enverra le serpent dès que tu auras enlevé ta chemise. Garde ton string. Bonne chance, conclut-il avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était rentré.

Harry croisa son reflet dans l'un des nombreux miroirs qui recouvraient les murs. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un stripteaseur mais il restait _Harry_. Harry, qui détestait profondément se retrouver au centre de l'attention parce qu'il avait quasiment grandi au grand jour. Harry et ses deux pieds gauches au Bal de Noël. L'Auror Harry, qui aurait tout donné pour devoir foncer dans une ruelle sordide à la poursuite d'un criminel au péril de sa propre vie, plutôt que d'incarner Dan le Stripteaseur et, dans moins d'une minute, devoir danser et s'effeuiller devant une foule d'hommes gays, le tout en ayant l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Harry avait un nœud de la taille de l'Angleterre à la place de l'estomac.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant encore davantage. Il inspira et expira profondément et vit sa poitrine nue et son ventre plat monter et descendre sous sa chemise déboutonnée. Tous les stripteaseurs avaient reçu le même costume pour les auditions : une simple chemise à col blanc qui resterait ouverte, et un string noir.

\- Tu es canon, lança Harry à son reflet dans le miroir, un peu décontenancé de croiser des yeux bleus pétillants au lieu de ses yeux verts habituels. Tu es tellement canon que quelqu'un a envie de lécher de la glace sur ton ventre. Alors tu vas sortir de cette pièce, faire face à cette horde de mecs en chaleur et… te… désaper, conclut-il en lançant faiblement le poing en l'air.

Merde, ça devait être le discours de motivation le plus démoralisant qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Les dernières notes de la chanson sur scène se turent. Son heure avait sonné.

Le cœur battant comme s'il essayait de jaillir hors de sa poitrine, Harry sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds. Un petit escalier le conduisait à la scène où, enfin, il fit face au public qui l'accueillit avec des cris et des sifflets appréciateurs. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient bien plus forts que ceux qui avaient accueilli ses concurrents.

D'un pas chancelant, Harry vint se placer sous le projecteur, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que rien de tout cela n'allait ressembler à sa séance d'entraînement avec Bacon. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il serait capable de faire ça ? Il y avait un million de regards pointés sur lui, y compris celui de Bacon, dissimulé quelque part dans la pièce. L'attente et l'excitation étaient telles que l'air était lourd, irrespirable, et le nœud dans le ventre de Harry se transforma en une chaîne d'acier trempé. Quelque part, très loin de lui, il entendait la musique monter graduellement, comme une promesse, et il était parfaitement incapable de bouger son corps.

Et au milieu du premier rang, installé devant une table en compagnie de Matt le rouquin, était installé Malfoy. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils, jeter sa serviette sur la table – « _Quelle perte de temps, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être bon_ » – et croiser les bras, pianotant impatiemment des doigts sur son avant-bras.

\- Allez Dan, donne-nous ce qu'on attend tous ! Lance-toi ! l'encouragea le présentateur, et la foule hurla en réponse.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de Malfoy. Lorsque ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un rictus douloureusement familier, il sentit la vieille flamme de leur rivalité se réveiller instantanément en lui, plus nette que jamais. Il allait effacer ce petit regard hautain du visage pâle et pointu de Malfoy, et pour y arriver, il allait _gagner_, montrer à Malfoy qu'il était le meilleur.

\- On a la meilleure musique ici, le meilleur public, la meilleure piste de danse, _allez_ Dan !

La voix du présentateur était tendue et des murmures commençaient à s'élever au milieu de la foule.

_Dan_.

Il était Dan Felton, pas Harry Potter. Cette pensée le frappa en rythme avec la ligne de basse qui explosait à travers les enceintes.

Pas d'Auror Harry ce soir, encore moins de Harry le Sauveur, juste Dan le Stripteaseur. Se drapant dans l'anonymat comme dans une cape d'invisibilité, Harry sentit l'anxiété et la peur qui le tiraillait s'évanouir doucement. Il était Dan Felton, _merde_, et il était libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il était _libre_.

Harry sentit une bouffée de confiance se propager dans son corps et il se mit en mouvement. Il était prêt à danser. Il commença par de petits mouvements pour s'échauffer, des roulements discrets des épaules et des hanches, mais ce fut assez pour réveiller la curiosité de la foule. Le présentateur hurla son nom et Harry hocha la tête. Il claquait des doigts, lançait ses bras dans les airs et ployait légèrement les genoux pour accentuer le roulement de ses hanches qui ondulaient au rythme de la musique. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, puis le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Arborant un air faussement ennuyé, il taquina son public en relevant à moitié sa chemise, révélant le côté gauche de sa poitrine nue et de son épaule. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de faire _crier_ une foule. Puis, les doigts vers le bas de son corps, il déplaça furtivement sa main vers son abdomen, puis ses abdominaux, descendant plus bas encore, veillant à toujours rester à la lisière de son string.

Harry risqua un œil vers Malfoy. Son visage était indéchiffrable, mais il ne quittait plus Harry des yeux. Réaliser que toute l'attention de Malfoy était fixée sur son corps, alors que tout son corps était occupé à danser, à tournoyer, à remuer dans tous les sens, face à des hommes qui hurlaient son nom de toutes leurs forces réaliser cela lui faisait perdre la tête – à lui, _Harry_.

Reconnaissant l'insolence bouillir dans ses veines, Harry lança un clin d'œil à Malfoy et passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure sans le quitter du regard. Malfoy n'eut aucune réaction, et Harry se renfrogna. Avec un grognement, il traversa la scène à grandes enjambées au rythme de la chanson. Puis la musique se mit à changer et Harry ajusta ses mouvements à son tour. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, toujours en rythme avec le timbre suave de la chanson, et ferma les yeux. Les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents dans une moue joueuse, la paume de la main pressée nonchalamment contre ses hanches – hanches qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, toujours plus rapidement, presque de leur propre chef. Il commençait enfin à comprendre les paroles de Bacon. Il commençait enfin à s'abandonner à la musique, laissant son corps prendre le contrôle.

Il commençait enfin à se sentir _libre_.

Sa chemise tomba presque lorsqu'il se remit à danser en direction de Malfoy.

\- Allez, enlève-la, Dan ! cria quelqu'un parmi la foule, et Harry lança un sourire provocateur à Malfoy.

Le visage de l'autre homme restait stoïque, bien que ses yeux gris suivent attentivement chaque mouvement de Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Quel intérêt de danser devant quelqu'un qui ne daignait même pas se dérider ? Tournant le dos à la foule, les pouces crochetés au niveau de son string, il tourna la tête pour lancer son regard par-dessus son épaule gauche et, d'un mouvement lent, fit tomber le côté gauche de sa chemise au niveau de son coude, exposant sa peau tannée et son bras musclé. Puis il répéta son mouvement de l'autre côté, glissa ses poignets dans son dos pour enlever complètement sa chemise, la fit largement tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et…

…la jeta au visage de Malfoy.

Il y eut un silence sidéré.

Légèrement inquiet, Harry se détendit lorsque la foule applaudit enfin et se mit à pousser des cris d'acclamation et d'encouragement. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il vit la chemise glisser lentement du visage de Malfoy, révélant une expression de profonde incrédulité. A côté de lui, Matt dissimula un gloussement dans son cocktail.

Merlin, et dire que le serpent n'était même pas encore là.

Harry fit volte-face et offrit à la foule un bel aperçu de ses épaules, de son dos bronzé et de ses fesses tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches et des bras en rythme avec la musique. Les yeux fixés sur l'arrière de la scène, Harry put voir le serpent qui lui avait été attribué s'approcher de lui. Il s'agissait d'un Boomslang aux écailles vertes brillantes sous la lumière des projecteurs. Evidemment, le Boomslang était aussi venimeux que les autres serpents du club, et les mouvements de Harry vacillèrent quand il aperçu le numéro de série encré sur le cou du serpent.

Harry ne devait pas parler au serpent. Sa couverture serait immédiatement compromise si quelqu'un – et surtout si _Malfoy_ – le voyait communiquer avec son serpent. Regardant son compagnon plus attentivement, Harry réalisa que le Fourchelangue serait de toute manière complètement inutile. A en juger par ses yeux vitreux et son absence de crocs, le Boomslang avait été durement drogué et ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Harry lui tendit le bras, et sans lui prêter attention, le serpent parvint à s'enrouler le long de son corps.

Attentive, la foule s'était tue, impatiente de voir comment Harry allait se débrouiller avec un serpent entortillé le long du corps. Jusque là, son audition avait conquis le cœur du public mais cette épreuve allait-elle être de trop pour lui ?

Lançant un regard à Malfoy, Harry vit qu'il s'était penché en avant, un coude posé sur ses genoux croisés, étudiant ses mouvements avec une telle intensité que Harry sentit sa queue réagir. Apparemment profondément concentré, il tapotait un de ses doigts contre ses lèvres rosées par la cerise. Harry ferma les yeux. Bacon l'avait prévenu. « _Le plus important, ce sera la façon dont tu te comporteras avec le serpent. C'est pour cette raison que le club s'appelle Serpentes _».

Si danser avec le serpent était l'élément déterminant de l'audition, alors Harry se sentait confiant.

La musique ralentit. Souriant avec assurance, le visage presque détendu, les gestes à peine ralentis par l'hésitation et l'appréhension, Harry adopta des mouvements longs et sinueux, ondulant paresseusement des hanches. Le serpent était presque entièrement enroulé le long de son bras. Dressant ce dernier, il amena la tête du serpent face à son propre visage. Il se pencha alors doucement vers lui et, calculant parfaitement son timing, il fit dépasser le bout de sa langue d'entre ses dents au moment où la langue fourchue du serpent jaillit de sa gueule.

Imitant de la tête le mouvement hypnotisant des hanches de Harry, le serpent se déplaça le long de son corps, reprenant le chemin que les propres mains de Harry avaient tracé quelques minutes auparavant. Harry bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, montrant à tous qu'il n'avait pas peur du serpent, tout en ondulant son corps, s'ajustant doucement aux mouvements du serpent sans les entraver. Quand le serpent glissa finalement sur le sol, la musique diminua progressivement.

Il y eut un silence, puis la foule se leva, hurlante et applaudissante. Matt se joignit à la liesse du public, applaudissant à son tour, mais pas Malfoy. Pour autant, le coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement et il coula un regard profond et appréciateur vers Harry. Attrapant une cerise dans son verre, il la déposa dans sa bouche et la suça de manière _très_ prononcée.

Quand il sentit son visage s'empourprer soudainement, Harry s'inclina et s'enfuit presque de la scène. De retour dans le vestiaire, il se débarrassa du string et remit ses vêtements. Les oreilles vibrantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentait encore l'excitation courir dans ses veines.

_Je me sentais libre._

Pas de doute, il avait réussi cette foutue épreuve haut la main. Son intuition se confirma quand Malfoy et Matt entrèrent dans la pièce, à peine quinze minutes plus tard.

\- Matthew Taylor, chorégraphe, se présenta Matt, et Harry lui serra la main.

\- Draco Malfoy, fit Malfoy en lui tendant la main à son tour.

Et derrière ses paroles, Harry entendit une autre voix lui murmurer « _Mon nom est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils…_ ».

Un ange passa, Malfoy fronça les sourcils et Harry s'empressa de serrer sa main. Malfoy n'avait pas pris la peine de se présenter comme le propriétaire, comme si Harry était _censé_ le savoir.

\- Tu es engagé, annonça Matt d'emblée. C'était couru d'avance, à en juger par la réaction du public. Un départ laborieux mais j'imagine que tu étais simplement stressé. Draco m'a dit que tu n'avais pas apporté tes lettres de recommandations mais à d'autres. C'était la première fois que tu dansais, pas vrai ?

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Effectivement. Est-ce que je suis disqualifié ?

\- D'habitude, on exige de nos danseurs qu'ils aient déjà acquis une certaine expérience, mais vu ce que tu es capable de faire avec un serpent…

Matt sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Quand tu dansais avec lui… On aurait presque dit que tu le comprenais. Tu agis naturellement avec eux. En comparaison, la moitié des autres candidats pouvaient à peine regarder leur serpent et les autres ont préféré faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Toi, tu dansais _avec_ le serpent. C'est exactement ce que nous cherchons.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil furtif au corps de Harry.

\- C'était pas mal pour une première fois mais il va falloir que tu t'améliores. Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas un problème, on se fera un plaisir de t'aider. Si ça te convient, suis-moi, on va attaquer les formalités d'usage. La confidentialité, le salaire… Tu vois le genre.

Matt quitta la pièce. Harry était sur le point de le suivre lorsque Malfoy l'attrapa par le poignet et le rapprocha vers lui. Il sentait les cerises et la vanille, une odeur de dessert onctueux, _luxurieux_.

\- Je danse ce soir, si jamais tu as envie de regarder, murmura Malfoy d'une voix rauque.

Harry déglutit.

\- Oui, je… J'adorerais ça.

Malfoy eut un rictus satisfait et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Harry sentit un éclair de désir traverser son corps.

\- Bienvenue à Serpentes, murmura Malfoy d'une voix aussi douce que la soie, le bout de ses ongles griffant légèrement la peau fine sous le poignet de Harry.

Harry Potter était désormais stripteaseur.

* * *

Effectivement, Draco Malfoy était l'un des meilleurs dans le milieu.

Harry était à moitié dur depuis que Malfoy avait enlevé sa cravate Serpentard et sa chemise noire. Nom de Dieu, Harry pouvait presque _entendre_ le crissement de la soie qui quittait sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable dans la façon que l'autre homme avait d'ajuster chaque mouvement de son corps mince avec la musique sensuelle. Il se déplaçait, plus provocant que jamais, avec la grâce hypnotisante de l'habitude : ses cheveux blonds, largement plaqués en arrière, ses clavicules nettes, ses hanches étroites, ses épaules roulées vers l'arrière, une peau pâle qui semblait se dérouler à l'infini, uniquement troublée par la Marque des Ténèbres de Malfoy, le numéro de série d'Azkaban et un ensemble de balafres cicatrisées sur son abdomen. Un éclair de culpabilité étreignit Harry lorsqu'il les aperçut. Mais toutes ces souillures que Malfoy portait sur son corps, il les arborait comme un roi porterait sa couronne.

Sans quitter Malfoy des yeux, Harry s'adossa contre le comptoir du bar, lança une main en arrière et chercha sa pinte à tâtons. Ses doigts cognèrent contre le verre froid mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide quand sa chope de bière vint s'écraser au sol.

\- Désolé !

Harry se retourna correctement et lança un regard d'excuse à Jacob. Avec le soupir aimable des hommes qui vivent un calvaire, le barman répara le verre et fit disparaître les dégâts. Profitant que Jacob s'affairait à préparer un nouveau verre, Harry lança un regard rapide aux autres clients. Ils étaient tous scotchés devant le spectacle de Malfoy. Des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient sur le bar, complètement oubliées. Un des hommes essaya de prendre une gorgée de son Whiskey Pur-Feu mais manqua une partie du goulot et renversa du Whiskey sur ses cuisses.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, avoua Harry en souriant à Jacob qui revenait avec une pinte fraîche.

\- Ne te mets pas la pression. Il fait ça depuis deux ans. Il a commencé comme stripteaseur et maintenant, c'est lui qui dirige la baraque. Belle évolution, pas vrai ? Un peu _trop_ belle, commenta Jacob.

En temps normal, Harry aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour demander à Jacob ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il fallait croire que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas normalement parce que toute son attention se reporta sur Malfoy. Le même Malfoy qui, de son côté, faisait glisser la paume de sa main sur le côté gauche de sa taille, le pouce et l'index crochetés au-dessus de son sous-vêtement noir, le repoussant légèrement vers le bas. Si seulement Harry pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à la queue de Malfoy…

Malfoy lança un sourire désarmant à l'assistance et arrondit sa bouche rouge cerise en une fausse moue tandis qu'il agita un doigt d'un ton réprobateur, comme pour gronder la foule venue l'acclamer. Un grondement de déception s'éleva du public et Malfoy gloussa avant de remettre son string en place. _Il avait les lèvres d'un ange et les hanches d'une porn star_, ses cils pâles s'agitant au-dessus de son regard gris, brûlant et sensuel.

Tout à coup, Malfoy se laissa tomber sur les genoux, laissant courir ses mains sur tout son corps, ses hanches ondulant largement de manière à former un huit. Harry s'étouffa presque dans sa bière quand la tête d'un Mamba noir apparut entre les jambes écartées de Malfoy. La vue était assez troublante pour faire déglutir Harry, qui appuya sa main sur son entrejambe par-dessus son pantalon. Le serpent entièrement noir s'élevait en spirales le long du corps pâle à demi-nu de Malfoy, offrant un contraste saisissant aux yeux du public. Il s'enroulait autour du tronc et des épaules de Malfoy, sa tête disparaissant de temps à autre derrière son dos nu. Malfoy ne cessait d'onduler de tout son corps, encourageant le serpent dans ses mouvements. Tout en regardant le Mamba s'élever encore et encore, Malfoy approcha sa main de son entrejambe et la déposa sur le serpent, le caressant légèrement, donnant l'illusion qu'il se _branlait_ sur scène…

Se tortillant, Harry effleura de nouveau son propre entrejambe. Merde, la pression allait le rendre dingue parce qu'il commençait à imaginer sa propre langue glisser le long du corps de Malfoy, exactement comme le faisait le serpent. Il voulait savoir quels bruits faisait Malfoy quand il se touchait.

Malfoy tourna la tête sur le côté. La langue du serpent s'arqua une seule fois en direction du tatouage d'Azkaban avant de continuer sa descente. Il s'enroula autour du bras gauche de Malfoy, imitant le serpent qui s'enroulait au cœur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Laissant retomber sa main gauche, Malfoy se retourna, de profil face au public, et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambré et les fesses délicieusement pointées vers le ciel. Et l'esprit manifestement dérangé de Harry s'intégra immédiatement à la scène – Harry, à genoux, derrière Malfoy, attrapant ses hanches et s'enfonçant durement en lui. Quels bruits faisait Malfoy quand il se faisait baiser ? Etait-il du genre bruyant ? Harry se surprenait à l'espérer, parce qu'il avait désespérément envie d'entendre Malfoy crier son nom toute la nuit.

Malfoy lança un sourire féroce à la foule qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque le Mamba noir s'enroula autour de ses fesses, puis autour de son entrejambe. Le serpent finit par remonter à son rythme, s'arrêtant un instant en sentant Malfoy se redresser. Il se laissa finalement retomber lourdement dans les bras tendus ainsi que sur le cou et les épaules de Malfoy. Et enfin, la musique diminua. L'homme et le serpent s'inclinèrent face aux applaudissements tonitruants et disparurent dans les coulisses.

Abasourdi, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et tourna son tabouret en direction du bar. Tout en reprenant lentement une gorgée de bière, il se sentit doucement émerger, le monde autour de lui adoptant de nouveau un rythme normal, comme si on venait de le libérer d'un long enchantement. Il termina sa bière et fit un signe de tête à Jacob. Le barman lui fit un clin d'œil en retour avant de retourner s'affairer devant les nouvelles commandes qui l'attendait.

Quittant son siège, Harry se rendit aux toilettes où il s'aspergea d'eau froide pour essayer de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il était Auror et il avait un travail à accomplir, se répéta-t-il fermement en écartant toutes les pensées inappropriées qui le ramenaient vers Malfoy. Peu importait à quoi point il pouvait être bandant sur une scène, Malfoy restait un suspect à appréhender.

_Et Harry ne pouvait pas être impliqué._

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! On se retrouver très vite pour le prochain :) D'ici là portez-vous bien !


End file.
